


Poem

by sloppydorito



Category: Franz Ferdinand (Band)
Genre: lol i think this is why i am not allowed to have alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloppydorito/pseuds/sloppydorito
Summary: issa poem lmao





	Poem

**Author's Note:**

> weeeeeee

Alex spanked Bob.  
“Ow.” the Egg-headed man spoke  
Alex threw Bob’s bass at him.  
The Egg-headed man fell unconscious.  
Alex threw the Egg-headed man at Dino.  
“Alex!” Julian the Tree exclaimed.  
Dino died on impact because the Egg-headed man grew rock hard armor.  
Alex was arrested on several charges of aggravated assault and 2nd degree murder

“He deserved it.” Paul the kilt said as he lit Nick the not-so-pretty boy franz on fire.  
rip.


End file.
